kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Tux Crux
Meet Carter at So Chic in Downtown LA Help Carter pick out a tux for Homecoming |level = Level 17 |location = So Chic, Downtown LA |rewards = +140, +70 |previous = Homecoming Hustle |following = Humdrum Homecoming}} After filming an episode of your reality show starring Carter James, the boy who asked you to Homecoming, your publicist, Maria Holmes, will give you a call. She has told Carter that you are going to help him pick out a tuxedo for homecoming at So Chic. Head to So Chic Boutique in Downtown LA to talk to Carter. After you arrive at So Chic, Carter tell you the truth behind his homecoming video. He has a crush on another girl, but she already had a date. Carter desperately asked you to get her attention. He also does not have enough money for a tux, so you will be footing the bill if you choose to buy him a tux. You can go with a 4 fashionable tux or a $3,500 classic tux. Afterwards, Maria calls you to set up the photoshoot. You can choose from Lisbon (costs 2) or downtown LA. Dialogue Helping Carter= '''2 Obviously. |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' I'm so glad you're here. I really, really want to look good for homecoming. To be honest... I thought this whole dance was going to be a total busy until you agreed to go with me. '''2 |Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' Why's that? '''2 |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Ah... well... it's kind of embarrassing... |Your Dialogue #3 = Don't have to tell me... |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = No, no it's okay. It's just that... don't laugh but, there's this... girl. |Your Dialogue #4 = A''' Ouuuu! '''B What about her? |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = A''' No, no, no. S-she's way too cool for me, no matter how I feel about her. '''B |Your Dialogue #5 = A''' Don't say that! '''B |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = I'm just being realistic. I actually asked her to go to the dance but... she already had told someone else she'd go with them. I wasn't even going to go, but in a last ditch effort I figured I might as well go for the impossible: see if you'd go with me. And then you said yes! It made me feel like... well, if THIS could happen, maybe I could get Mia to notice me. |Your Dialogue #6 = 1''' You definitely can! '''2 Maybe... |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = 1 Do you really think so? Okay! I'm going to do my best then! I'm so glad you're here to help me pick what to wear. I feel pretty clueless... I definitely want to look cool but... |Your Dialogue #7 = But...? |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = |Your Dialogue #8 = |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = |Your Dialogue #9 = |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = |Your Dialogue #10 = |Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = |Your Dialogue #11 = |Character #12 = |Dialogue #12 = |Your Dialogue #12 = |Character #13 = |Dialogue #13 = |Your Dialogue #13 = |Character #14 = |Dialogue #14 = |Your Dialogue #14 = |Character #15 = |Dialogue #15 = |Your Dialogue #15 = |Character #16 = |Dialogue #16 = |Your Dialogue #16 = |Character #17 = |Dialogue #17 = |Your Dialogue #17 = |Character #18 = |Dialogue #18 = |Your Dialogue #18 = |Character #19 = |Dialogue #19 = |Your Dialogue #19 = |Character #20 = |Dialogue #20 = |Your Dialogue #20 = }} Category:Goals